pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tak kończy się podcieranie się Biblią
ja, 17 lat w domu u kumpla, gramy w gry i gadamy nagle łapie mnie potrzeba żeby walnąć klocka to jeden z tych post-meksykańskich klocków, do których zużywasz 4 metry papieru toaletowego, a i tak nadal zostają smugi z kału mówię, że zaraz wracam i idę do łazienki zaczynam wypuszczać jelitowego Cthulu w chwili gdy moje spocone pośladki dotykają deski klozetowej słodziutka ulga sięgam po papier, widzę, że cała rolka jest zużyta rozglądam się, nigdzie nie ma papieru uwięziony na 1 piętrze bez czegokolwiek do podtarcia dupy zbyt dziwnie żeby wołać teraz o pomoc rozglądam się za amunicją alternatywną 2 rzeczy nowe czasopismo samochodowe jego ojca i biblia jego mamy mam przed sobą ultimatum tatuś jest wielki, uwielbia auta i jest skłonny do agresji mama to typowa miła kobieta, malutka i flegmatyczna, czułaby się bardzo źle gdybym jej to zrobił tato mógłby skopać mi dupę no i jestem ateistą odrywam kilka stron ze środka starego testamentu Chrześcijanie i tak nie czytają tego gówna papier jest cienki, robią mi się ranki na odbycie 10 stron później, jestem czyściutki podciągam spodnie, gdy uderza 2 fala nie mam nawet czasu spłukać wody, siadam i robię swoje po 3ciej rundzie, siedzę przez 20 minut żeby upewnić się, że wszystko już wyszło w tym momencie kumpel stoi pod drzwiami i pyta czy wszystko ok mówię, że za chwilę wyjdę bo złapała mnie sraka wycieram dupsko po raz czwarty i ostatni zużyłem jakieś 1/4 starego testamentu w toalecie jest więcej papieru niż instalacja wodociągowa może zmieścić musze działać szybko, bo kumpel stoi pod drzwiami próbowałem to przepchać babką klozetową, bez rezultatu upewniam się, że ma jakieś antybakteryjne mydło przy zlewie ręce mogą zostać umyte podwijam rekawy i sięgam do toalety przepychając ręką zbitą papkę gdy jestem na kolanach zauważam całą rolkę papieru która leżała na zbiorniku z wodą cojakurwazrobiłem spłukuję toaletę łokciem, zaczyna się wylewać kartki pisma świętego pokryte gównem rozprzestrzeniają się po podłodze zdzieram wieko zbiornika desperacko próbując odłączyć tanią instalację zbiornik się opróżnia i zaczyna wydawać głośne odgłosy piły mechanicznej kumpel dobija się do drzwi i pyta co ja kurwa robię w przeciągu 40 sekund, odgłosy stają się coraz głośniejsze i głębsze nagle ustaje cały czas jestem w szoku, ręce pokryte gównem opieram z przyzwyczajenia na czole kumpel otwiera drzwi od zewnątrz (fikuśny zamek który można przekręcić monetą) i wparowuje do środka patrzy na mnie i zamiera moje oczy są wytrzeszczone, gówno rozmazane na moich rękach i twarzy biblia mamy leży zapomniana na ziemi pokryta mazią z toalety słyszę, że jego rodzice idą na górę kumpel stoi i nie ma pojęcia co robić jego mama wchodzi i zszokowana zaczyna łkać "Moja prababcia dała mi tą biblię miesiąc przed tym jak zmarła na raka" jego tato wchodzi po kilku sekundach zszokowany, zauważa biblię i zaczyna się śmiać odwraca się, idzie w kierunku schodów i śmiejąc się mówi "masz przejebane" jego mama zaczyna płakac coraz mocniej "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?" powtarza to w kółko i to bardzo histerycznie zaczynam płakać, ale gdy płaczę to wyglądam jak wkurwiony pawian jego mama myśli, że ją przedrzeźniam i wychodzi płacząc jeszcze bardziej odwracam się do kumpla i mówię "słuchaj, mogę to wszystko--" uderza mnie w twarz, łapie za kaptur i wypierdala z jego domu zostaję na ulicy przed domem, 1,5km od domu, bez podwózki i umazany fekaliami zaczynam iść w stronę domu chwilę później jakaś pani podjeżdza i pyta czy chcę podwózkę wsiadam, kobieta zaczyna jechać uświadamiam sobie że moje ekstrementy właśnie zasychają mi na twarzy ona próbuje nawiązać rozmowę minutę później wyczuwa odór i patrzy na mnie zatrzymuje się na poboczu, każe mi wypiealać dochodzę do domu, przekradam się obok rodziców i biorę prychę próbuję dodzwonić się do kumpla żeby się wytłumaczyć, nie odbiera 4ta próba, odebrał i krzyknął żebym przestał dzwonić, rozłączył się przez kolejny tydzień zauważyłem, że sąsiedzi i koledzy z klasy dużo na mnie patrzą zaczynam słyszeć jakieś głupie przezwiska, "dziecko szatana", "odbytowy testament" itd ksywki rozprzestrzeniają się po szkole jak pożar w lesie młodsze dzieciaki z którymi nigdy nie gadałem podchodzą do mnie i mówią mi te przezwiska w twarz jedna z moich bliższych przyjaciółek która jest chrześcijanką nabrała do mnie dystansu i w końcu przestała się do mnie odzywać historia sięgnęła nauczycieli, parę dni później dostałem wezwanie na dywanik dyrektor mówi, że wyrzucają mnie za "obrzydliwą zniewagę religijnych wierzeń" mama i tata się dowiadują mama dziwnie się przy mnie zachowuje, patrzy na mnie z niesmakiem czuję jakby myślała, że mnie w ogóle nie zna mój tato mówi, że jestem jakimś pojebem i potrzebuję resocjalizacji 2 godziny później, rozmawia z rekrutującym do wojska i zapisuje mnie na obóz dla rekrutów przewinę historię do obozu na początku jest spoko pierwsze dni były trochę ciężkie ale się przyzwyczajam pewnego dnia dostaję paczkę od ziomka z dawnej szkoły były to wydrukowane zdjęcia na których jestem, przerobione tak, że wyglądam na nich jakbym wycierał dupsko biblią na tyle każdego zdjęcia jest jedno z tych chjowych przezwisk nazbyt ciekawski kolega podchodzi i mi je zabiera parę minut później całe baraczki wymieniają się fotami i się śmieją a ja bezradny siedzę na łóżku i udaję, że czytam książkę jeden z nich obczaja moich znajomych na facebooku i pyta jednego z nich o całą historię jakiś czas później, zauważam że jeden z rekrutów patrzy na mnie bardzo dużo dowiaduję się, że pochodzi on z ultra-konserwatywnej rodziny i nienawidzi mnie za to co zrobiłem wpada na mnie jakiś czas później i próbuję nawiązać rozmowę gdy nikt nas nie słyszał, powiedział mi, że gdybyśmy byli na froncie to dostałbym od niego kulkę, a on powiedziałby ,że to ciapaki mnie kropnęły 2 dni później rozpoczynamy treningi z ostrą amunicją wstaję rano, idę do łazienki zauważam, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią idę się wysrać, dostrzegam, że nie ma w ogóle papieru, a w kabinie jest jedynie biblia zaczynam się drzeć, w odpowiedzi dostaję śmiech wszyscy idą na trening, zostawiają mnie tam wkurwiam się, zaczynam drzeć kartki z tego skurwysyna i podcieram się nimi jakby nie było jutra mój odbyt krwawi krew kapie wszędzie, nie mogę założyć nawet munduru żeby go nie poplamić odrywam kupkę kartek, zwijam je i wsadzam sobie w szczelinę jak paróweczkę w hotdoga dopełniam dzieło jeszcze paroma kartkami robiąc sobie w gaciach prowizoryczną pieluszkę zakładam mundur jak chodzę to słychać gniecione kartki czuję się upokorzony i wiem, że spóźnię się na trening wychodząc mam nadzieję, że zaczniemy od strzelania okazuje się, że najpierw będziemy maszerować w formacji zanim będziemy strzelać maszerujemy 10 minut, sierżant słyszy szelest kartek każe nam się zatrzymać i pyta kto ma przy sobie gazetę rekruci na mnie patrzą sierżant każe mi truchtać w miejscu głośne szelesty pyta co to za dźwięk krtań mi się zamyka, nie moge odpowiedzieć sierzant rozkazuje mi ściągnąć spodnie moja pielucha widzi światło dzienne sierżant klnie pod nosem i każe mi przebiegnąć 200 okrążeń wokół obozu nie mam wyjście, zaczynam pół godziny później biegnę przez mniej widoczną część obozu nikt inny jak pan Jezusowy Mściciel, który mówił, że zabiłby mnie na polu bitwy wyskakuje zza krzaka w jednej ręce dzierży butelkę Jacka Danielsa, w drugiej pistolet uderza mnie w twarz butelką i strzela mi w stopę wylewa zawartość butelki na moją twarz gdy ja krzyczę z bólu ucieka sierżant znajduje mnie leżącego i wykrwawiającego się jakiś czas później incydent zostaje odnotowany i jest wszczęte dochodzenie okazuje się że Jezusowy chłopiec sprzedał im jakąś historię wyssaną z palca mówi, że szkalowałem go na tle religijnym i poniżyłem go podcierając się jego biblią zostaję wypierdolony z obozu za religijną nietolerancję, picie i lekkomyślność wracam do domu tato jest mną zawiedziony a mama się nie odzywa zaczynam wysyłać CV moje nazwisko i historia się rozprzestrzeniła po mieście i żaden pracodawca nie chce mnie przyjąć miesiąc później tato myśli, że jestem żulem i nie szukałem pracy wywala mnie z domu zostaję bezdomny to był prawdopodobnie najgorszy moment w moim życiu, ale od teraz się polepsza zostałem włóczęgą na 2 lata dostawałem jedzenie z programów pomocy dla bezdomnych za dnia gdy byłem głodny w nocy, szukałem resztek w śmietnikach pierwsza zima, spotkałem i zaprzyjaźniłem się z 2 innymi włóczęgami jeden z nich przedstawił się jako Drżący, drugi jako Adam Drżący ma taką ksywkę, bo pił tyle, że spoliły się jego funkcje motoryczne dziewczyna Adama przedawkowała heroinę 3 miesiące wcześniej spotkałem ich pod mostem na obrzeżach miasta włóczyliśmy się razem i dotrzymywaliśmy sobie towarzystwa jednej nocy budzi mnie dziwny odgłos zobaczyłem, że ssają oni sobie wzajemnie kuasy niemitooceniać idę dalej spać miesiąc później, próbowali mnie zabić Adam, Drżący i ja szliśmy przez miasto zobaczyłem na ulicy banknot 50zł podnoszę go kumple żule zgodnie myślą o alkoholu żądam, żeby kupić jakieś żarcie bo dawno nic nie jadłem ale Drżący to alkoholik chce kupić jak najwięcej tanich winiaczy na ile pozwoli mu to 5 dych "pierdol się, ja to znalazłem" Adam rzuca się na mnie z nożyczkami nie spodziewałem się dźga mnie w nogę dwa razy, bierze hajs pierdolone pedały uciekają nigdy więcej ich nie widzę 3 dni później dostaje gorączki od infekcji zalegam na czyimś podjeździe posoka z ran przemokła już dawno przez moje dżinsy policjant zatrzymuje się, każe mi wstać i sobie iść próbuję wstać, noga boli za bardzo policjant wysiada, podnosi mnie na nogi krzyczy "ruszaj się" popycha mnie do przodu, łapię się za nogę bo tak kurewsko boli rano się otwierają i znów zaczynają krwawić policjant w końcu dostrzega mój stan zabiera mnie do schroniska dla bezdomnych w mieście 20km dalej nic nie mówi przez całą drogę w schronisku ładniusia czerwonowłosa podchodzi z apteczką i pudełkiem z gumowymi rękawiczkami wygląda jakby mi współczuła po raz pierwszy jestem traktowany jak człowiek przez kobietę od dłuższego czasu dostaję erekcji, przebija mi przez bokserki ona to dostrzega, wyraz obrzydzenia przyozdabia jej twarz czuję się źle i przepraszam ona nerwowo się śmieje i opatrza moje rany daje mi pudełko z antybiotykami mówi, że nie można się tym sćpać i jest warte pare złotych tymi słowami skończyło się traktowanie mnie jak człowieka po paru dniach rany się goją schronisko daje mi kopa i wracam do szwędania się parę miesięcy później kolejna zima krążę po jakimś nowym mieście, jest 1 nad ranem drogi są puste znajduję zimową kurtkę mojego rozmiaru w pojemniku PCK idę dalej i widzę panią przy rogu wiem, że jest kurwą ale ona praktycznie nic na sobie nie ma jest zimno, ona się trzęsie podbijam i mówię "cześć" pyta czy mam pieniądze, mówię, że nie każe mi spierdalać, brzmi zmęczona oferuję jej kurtkę, patrzy na mnie dziwnie przez kilka sekund mówi, że nie może się zakrywać w pracy dziękuje mi i się uśmiecha nie wygląda tak kurewsko jak inne kurwy jest trochę zużyta ale widać iskierkę godności zostałem i trochę z nią pogadałem opędzam jej myśli od zimna około 3 nad ranem brudny kombiak podjeżdża wielki koleś woła do auta Izę jej imię to Iza gościu patrzy na mnie i pyta czy jestem klientem mówię, że nie, on każe mi spieralać gdy odchodzę, on zaczyna ją bić i pytać kim jestem wrzuca ją do auta myślę o niej cały kolejny dzień następnej nocy, przychodzę w to samo miejsce i ona tam była miałą podbite oko i liczyła na szybko banknoty podchodzę a ona mówi, że jej alfons nas pokroi jesli znów nas razem zobaczy mówię, że tylko przechodzę siadam za pudełkiem w alejce tak, że mnie nie widać gadamy całą noc pomiędzy klientami jest już prawie 3cia i każe mi się zmywać robię to, co każe i sytuacja powtarza się przez miesiąc formujemy swego rodzaju więź, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi włóczęga i prostytutka ona sobie żartuje, że powinni zrobić taki program w telewizji pewnego dnia jej alfons podjeżdża kombiakiem parę godzin wcześniej przyciska mnie do ściany i mierzy we mnie spluwą spokojnie pyta kim jestem odpowiadam, że tylko włóczęgą i że jestem przyjacielem Izy dwóch jego kumpli wysiada z auta i przetrzepują mnie szukając pieniędzy nie ma żadych rzuca mnie na ziemie, kopie mnie i każe mi spierdalać mówi, że psuję mu produkt, cokolwiek to znaczy oznajmia, że jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tu zobaczy to mnie zastrzeli następnej nocy wpadłem do Izy tylko na 20 sekund pożegnałem się i odszedłem już nigdy jej nie zobaczyłem tydzień później jestem na skraju miasta jedząc puszkę tuńczyka widzę kombiaka podjeżdżającego do mnie wbiegam w alejkę a on zatrzymuje auto słyszę, że goni mnie parę osób doganiają mnie i mnie przewracają alfonsik na mnie patrzy i oddycha ciężko wyciaga gnata i siada na skrzynce zapala szluga i uspokaja oddech kontakt wzrokowy nieprzerwany w końcu przemawia "Iza to jedyny powód dla którego Cię dziś nie zabiję" okazuje się, że nazmyślała sporo rzeczy tylko po to, żeby jej alfons mnie nie zabił w tych rzeczach była informacja, że jestem zaawansowanym przemytnikiem szukającym pracy mówię, że przez cały ten miesiąc przychodziłem z nią gadać i jestem taki sprytny zamieram, gdy on proponuje mi zarobienie 5 koła oczywiście że tak daje mi teczkę zawiniętą w folię bąbelkową i każe mi ją zanieść na drugą stronę miasta mówi, że zabije mnie na miejscu jeśli odmówię oczywiście zgadzam się on mówi, że zabije Izę jeśli tego nie zrobię przytakuję i mówię, że to zrobię daje mi złożoną serwetkę z adresem i napisem "Żółty garbus" idę docieram do adresu i 2 skośnych siedzi w garbusie podbijam do okna jeden mnie zauważa, wyciąga spluwę wyciągam powoli teczkę okno się opuszcza daję mu paczkę i odchodzę parę ulic dalej słyszę pisk opon i krzyki garbus jedzie prosto na mnie pasażer celuje we mnie pistoletem rzucam się na ziemie i czołgam do rowu po chwili ich gubię przechodzę przez most nad rzeką, będę się chować aż znikną całkowicie w połowie mostu garbus nadjeżdża próbuję uciekać, dostaję kulkę w nogę auto się zatrzymuje, azjata wysiada nikogo nie ma w pobliżu łapie mnie za kołnierz wrzuca mnie do wody pamiętam jak płynąłem w dół z prądem wody prosto w dzicz otaczającą zurbanizowane miasto desperacko próbuję zostać na powierzchni zmęczyłem się i zasłabłem, straciłem czucie w rękach i nogach obijając się o kamienie ostatnia rzecz jaką widziałem to kropka światła przy brzegu budzę się jestem przykryty czarnym kocem i leżę obok ogniska wstaję, moje znoszone ciuchy wiszą na patyku i schną rozglądam się, dostrzegam tipi pod kasztanowcem pierdolony indianin stoi i pali trawę wstaję, a on mówi, żebym lezał i się ogrzał lub umrę kładę się i zasypiam z wycieńczenia parę sekund później on mną potrząsa i mnie budzi mówi, że to niebezpieczne spać gdy jest tak zimno okazuje się, że indianin, łysiejący w okolicach 40ki ma na imię Hektor mówi, że on jest właśnie w spirytualnej drodze do Częstochowy jest jakimś przodkiem Nawaho i chce spotkać dusze swoich krewnych w każdym świętym miejscu na świecie, a miał tu rodzinę czy coś pyta czy chcę dołączyć mówię, że spoko, darmowa trawa spędzamy kolejne miesiące idąc z buta do Częstochowy prosto z północy dogadujemy się, nauczył mnie łowić i polować i dbać o siebie w dziczy nauczył mnie wytwarzać swoje własne ciuchy i zasoby z darów natury podrózując jakąś puszczą, pyta czy chciałbym spirytualego przebudzenia od jego ludzi myślę, że nic mi nie szkodzi obydwoje jesteśmy najarani jakimś dziwnym gównem, nazywał to "pejotl" czy cos takiego i mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem dźwięki czas i przestrzeń przewlekają się przez siebie widzę świątynię zbudowaną z gałek ocznych lis trąca mój bark i wbiega do środka idę za nim mijam figurę człowieka stworzoną z wody na podeście, na samym środku świątyni jest rolka papieru toaletowego mój umysł wpadł w tą dziwną, percepcyjną pętlę dziwny moment olśnienia w tej całej irracjonalności wokół mnie w tej chwili uświadamiam sobie dziwaczną naturę życia spirale ciągów wydarzeń, zapoczątkowane brakującą rolką papieru to jest niedorzecze jaram jakiś pejotl z uzależnionym od narkotyków indianinem przez rolkę papieru co się kurwa stało reszta fazy to jakieś oceany i rozmazane obrazy zapomniałem o swoim olśnieniu gdy faza minęła następnego dnia docieramy do Częstochowy wcześniej był tam indiański rezerwat ale Hektor spodziewał się czegoś innego chciał natury i mistycyzmu ale wszystko teraz poszło do przodu w rezerwacie były obrazy Nawaho, jedzenie, historie, ale były tam też kablówka, internet i kanalizacja był zawiedziony ale i tak szczęśliwy mówi mi "jeśli chcesz gonić marzenia, musisz być przygotowany na rozczarowanie" ludzie w rezerwacie są spoko pozwalają nam zostać dostaję pracę, call center zaczynam studiować informatykę przez internet zdaję liczne certyfikaty dostaję robotę w firmie komputerowej, 40 tysi rocznie na start podczas pobytu w rezerwacie przykułem uwagę pewnej dziewczyny w moim wieku ma na imię Marisa odłożyłem trochę kasy, czas wyjechać ofiarowałem parę tysi dla rezerwatu w ramach podziękowania zabookowałem bilet do domu, gdzie ja i Marisa mieliśmy razem mieszkać cieszę się na spotkanie z rodzicami planuję wizytę niespodziankę patrzę przez okno, widząc cały mój kraj pod sobą czyste niebo pamiętam jak przemierzałem na piechotę przez te wszystkie drogi szczęśliwy i zdumiony, jak wszystko wyszło na prostą wprowadzamy się do mieszkania fryzjer, ciuchy, odpierdalam się jak nigdy idę do starego domu rodzinnego mama otwiera drzwi, patrzy na mnie przez kilka sekund mdleje gdy do siebie dochodzi, płacze i mnie przytula mój tato nie mógł uwierzyć, że jestem spowrotem po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałem, jak uronił łzy milion przeprosin i wymówek powiedział, że parę dni po tym jak mnie wywalił, zmienił zdanie nie mógł mnie znaleźć 2 lata później, myślał, że nie żyję jeden z najszczęśliwszych momentów życia kolejny z takich szczęśliwszych miałem 3 tygodnie później w pracy naprawiałem właśnie komputery zauważyłem, że jeden z nich ma karteczkę "zepsuta pamięć RAM" a właścicielem jest mój stary kumpel u którego cała akcja się zaczęła wymieniam RAM, włączam peceta przypominam sobie że przez tego skurwiela dostałem z 2 kulki i byłem dźgany nożyczkami ściągam na jego komputer w pzdu dziecięcej pornografii, bestialstwa i innego zdeprawowania chowam folder, wyłączam kompa i pakuję szperam trochę w necie i okazuje się, że kumpel jest ministrem w lokalnym kościele dzwonię do właścicieli kościoła informując o tym, co znalazłem na jego komputerze następnego dnia widzę jego zdjęcia w gazecie idzie do więzienia, wyjebali go z kościoła a jego żona i dzieci go zostawiają dzieci idą do psychologa żeby zobaczyć czy je dotykał jego życie się psuje on nigdy nie dowiaduje się, kto go właściwie wrobił, program ochrony świadków natura zycia zatacza pełen okrąg, dziwko Kategoria:Pasta